Hands clasped
by Abigail Haruno 27
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura tienen que hacer una misión actuando como pareja... o al menos es lo que ellos pensaban antes de llegar a esa fiesta / SasuSaku. Pre-Shippuden.


**_Disclaimer: _**Naruto le pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto-san. La historia/fic es completamente de mi propiedad.

_**Palabras:**_ 2184.

_**Advertencias:**_ No hay advertencias.

**_Parejas: _**Únicamente SasuSaku. Y el equipo siete en general.

**_N/A: _**¡Ohayo! Tsk, se preguntaran por qué hago one-shot si tengo muchas historias que seguir; lo siento, de verdad u_u es que se me vino esta idea y no pude evitarlo.

**Disfruten la lectura.  
**

* * *

Morían de frio y Kakashi aún no llegaba. En estos momentos los tres se preguntaban, ¿Por qué justamente a ellos le pusieron el sensei más impuntual? Mierda.

Sakura temblaba.  
Naruto se quejaba y temblaba también.  
Sasuke solo inhalaba y exhalaba para tratar de controlar sus ganas de meterle un puño a Naruto en la boca para que se callara de una vez.

- Maldición, 'ttebayo. Muero de frio, ¿Tú tienes frio, Sakura-chan?- se quejó nuevamente Naruto.

- Por milésima vez, Naruto, todos aquí tenemos frio.- contesto la peli rosa entre escalofríos.

- ¡Oh, y mira! Al teme se le pondrán los labios violetas del frio que tiene.- rio.

- Cállate dobe, me tienes harto.

- Teme.

- Dobe.

- Teme.

- Dobe.

Sakura rodo los ojos. Esta es la quinta vez en la hora que sus dos compañeros peleaban.

- Sí en cinco minutos no llega, yo me iré a casa.- dijo Sakura.

- ¡Eh, espera Sakura! –grito Kakashi mientras se acercaba a sus alumnos.

- Espero que tengas una buena excusa, 'ttebayo.

- La tengo.- sonrió- Vi a un gato negro y tu…

- Tuviste que dar toda la vuelta. Ya, inventa más excusas, o mejores.- dijo la peli rosa y puso sus ojos en blanco.

- Hehe…-rasco la parte detrás de su cabeza y continuo- Bien, hoy tenemos una misión de rango B.

- ¿¡B!? ¡Genial, 'ttebayo!- sonrió Naruto- La espera valió la pena.

- Sí… pero tú no la harás, Naruto.

- ¿Qué?- cuestiono Sasuke.

- Como lo oyeron. Esta vez, Naruto y yo solo espiaremos para que la misión no falle. Sakura y tú deberán hacer esta misión.

- ¿Y de qué trata?- sonrió Sakura.

- Deben… aparentar que son una pareja.

Cinco segundos de silencio, Kakashi tapo sus oídos…  
3  
2  
1

- ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO UNA PAREJA? ¿PAREJA DE NOVIOS? ¿A QUE TE REFIERES? ¿POR QUÉ ELLOS DOS SOLOS? ¿POR QUÉ NO YO Y SAKURA-CHAN? ¡VAMOS KAKASHI-SENSEI!- gritó a todo pulmón Naruto y rojo por la frustración.

- Haber, Naruto… Sí, una pareja de novios. Ellos dos son más astutos, tú abrirías la boca.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "abrir la boca"?- se calmó y enarco una ceja.

- Sasuke y Sakura deben infiltrarse en una boda, en la cual unos ninjas de la aldea oculta de la niebla pretenden estropear ya que el hombre y la mujer que se casaran son unos ninjas muy importantes. Por eso, ellos dirán que tienen invitación. Tú, en cambio, abrirías tu boca sobre que somos infiltrados y venimos a proteger a los casados, ¿comprendes?- suspiro Kakashi.

- Sí, Kakashi, comprendo…-bajo su rostro resignado.

- Entonces, ¿Alguna otra duda?

- ¿Qué tan importantes son esos ninjas?-pregunto Sasuke y Sakura asintió haciéndose también esa pregunta.

- No lo sé. A mí solo me ha llegado la información que acabo de decirles.

- Oh, ¿entonces tampoco sabes por qué pretenden estropear la boda?- preguntó Sakura esta vez.

- No.

- Bien… ¡KYAA, me imagino el rostro de Ino al saber que seré pareja de Sasuke-kun!- se sonrojo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y volteó su cabeza para que no se notara el leve sonrojo que también tenía en sus mejillas.

- No solo eso, Sakura. Deben actuar bien.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Kakashi-sensei?

- Deben ir tomados de la mano o tú Sasuke debes llevarla como a una novia. Ustedes eligen.- rió.

- Y-yo dejaré que elija Sasuke-kun…-sonrió y se sonrojó más aún.

- Hmp…

- Entonces, ¿Qué eliges Sasuke-kun?- dijo Kakashi imitando el tono de voz de Sakura.

- L-la primera opción…-respondió entre dientes.

- ¿Qué? Disculpa, no te oí.

- L-la primera opción…- repitió más alto.

- Habla más fuerte que no te oigo.

- ¡La primera opción!- gritó. A lo que todos lo miraron con cara de que estaba loco.

- B-bien… tranquilo.

- Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué traes en esas bolsas que tienes 'ttebayo?- preguntó Naruto.

- La vestimenta de Sasuke y Sakura.

- ¿V-vestimenta? ¿Traes abrigos? ¡Muero de frío!- se acercó la peli rosa y su sensei se alejó.

- ¡No toquen! Es especialmente para la misión. Es un vestido y un traje.

- ¿Vestido? ¿Qué color?- dio un pequeño salto.

- Rosa.

- Hmp… ¿y el traje?- preguntó Sasuke.

- Pues negro.-contestó y miro a Naruto que hace minutos estaba muy callado- Naruto, saca tu cara larga. Creo que sabes que yo no decido las misiones…

- ¡Pero es injusto, 'ttebayo!

- Mira… si te comportas bien y te alegras iremos a comer ramen todos juntos luego de la misión, ¿te parece? Y yo invito.

- ¿Ramen? ¡Gracias, Kakashi-sensei! Eres el mejor. ¡Ahora vámonos, 'ttebayo, tenemos una misión que completar!- dio un salto.

- No tan rápido. Los novios deben cambiarse.- subió y bajo sus cejas atrevidamente.

Sakura no dijo nada, solo rió, se sonrojo aún más y tomo la bolsa para ir a cambiarse a su casa. Sasuke solo se sonrojo e hizo lo mismo que la peli rosa.

* * *

-Hace media hora estuvimos esperando a Sakura-chan, ¿Cuándo vendrá? Estoy cansado de estar aquí parado.- se quejó Naruto.

-Es una mujer, Naruto. Además no te quejes, agradece que fuéramos a tu casa a buscarte un abrigo.- respondió Kakashi.

- ¿Y qué tiene que sea una mujer? ¡El teme es un hombre y apenas tardo cinco minutos en cambiarse y venir hasta aquí 'ttebayo!

- Hmp.- dijo Sasuke.

- Déjame explicarte, las muje…

- ¿Cómo me veo?- interrumpió Sakura a lo que los tres hombres que estaban delante de ella ensancharon sus ojos y se sonrojaron _–este último solo fueron Naruto y Sasuke-._

- Te ves…-dijo Kakashi.

- Muy…- continúo Naruto.

- Bonita.- termino la frase Sasuke con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y volteó su cabeza.

- Muchas gracias chicos, Sasuke-kun.- sonrió y se sonrojo.

- Bien, ¿Listos para la misión?- preguntó Kakashi.

- ¡Sí, 'ttebayo!- gritó Naruto.

- Hmp.- Sasuke esbozo una media sonrisa.

- Estoy lista.- agregó Sakura.

- Pues vamos… agárrense.

- ¿Eh?

- Que se agarren de las manos, Sasuke y tú, Sakura.

- Oh… c-cierto…

- Solo vámonos…-la tomo de la mano lo más suave que pudo y comenzaron a caminar.

- ¡Hey, Sasuke, así no!- gritó Kakashi detrás.

- ¿Cómo?- se volteó.

- Deben entrelazar sus dedos, como novios. ¡Vamos!

Obedecieron a su sensei. En el momento que Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura, una paz interior recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo. Qué ironía, él pensando en paz mientras iban camino a una misión de rango B.

Naruto y Kakashi se escondieron detrás de un arbusto y comenzaron a observar hasta que vieron que Sasuke y Sakura entraban a la boda.

- Bien, Naruto, ¿vamos por ramen?- preguntó el sensei.

- ¿Y qué hay del teme y Sakura-chan? ¿La misión?- dijo confundido.

- Oh, claro…déjalos que se diviertan.

- ¿A qué te refieres, 'ttebayo?

- Te explicare. Tú sabes que en una semana es el cumpleaños de Sakura, ¿verdad?

- Pues, sí... ¿y que hay con eso?

- Esto será su regalo de cumpleaños.

- ¿Qué?

- Por dios, Naruto, ¿tanto cuesta comprender?

- S-sí, 'ttebayo…- hizo un puchero.

- Sakura está enamorada de Sasuke. Yo invente toda la misión para que ella este feliz junto a Sasuke, ¿comprendes?

- Oh, ¿entonces todo es falso?

- Exacto.

- ¿Y qué crees que harán cuando entren a la boda y vean que no hay nadie?

- Tengo a mis conocidos, Naruto… contrate a un anfitrión de fiestas y a mucha gente, incluso hice que una pareja de novios se hicieran pasar por casados.

- ¿Entonces parece real y ellos se creerán todo el cuento que tú les dijiste?

- Sí.

- ¡Eres un genio, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Muero por ver la cara de frustración del teme al volver y a la cara de Sakura-chan de felicidad! ¡Vamos por ramen!- gritó.

- No grites, y ya vámonos de aquí…- sonrió y se dirigió junto a su alumno a Ichiraku.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura entraron a la boda. Se quedaron atónitos al ver que eso no era una boda, más bien parecía una fiesta.

- Sasuke-kun… ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

- Hmp, sí. Vámonos de aquí, tal vez Kakashi se equivocó de direccio…- ¡Ustedes dos, los que acaban de entrar!- gritó un hombre que estaba detrás de Sasuke y Sakura.

- Mierda.-murmuro Sasuke- ¿Qué quiere?- dijo.

- ¿No bailaran el vals?- preguntó el hombre.

- ¿El qué?- cuestiono Sakura.

- El vals, observen a las parejas que están bailando.

Ambos casi vomitan. Esas parejas estaban tan cerca uno con el otro. Pero Sakura se imaginó una situación así con Sasuke y sonrió.

- ¿No sabe si hay una boda por aquí cerca?- dijo el azabache.

- Esto es la fiesta de la boda, me temo que llegaron un poco tarde. Pero sigue siendo una boda.- contestó el hombre.

- Entonces, ¿La boda ya paso?

- No. Los novios ya están casados, pero la fiesta continua. ¡Vamos, bailen el vals! Si me permiten, los dejare solos…- dicho esto el hombre se fue de allí, dejando a un Sasuke con náuseas y a una Sakura roja como un tomate.

- B-bien, Sasuke-kun… Kakashi-sensei dijo que no debíamos llamar mucho la atención…

- Sakura… ¿Crees que la mejor forma de no llamar la atención es bailando?

- Pues… e-es lo único que se me ocurre…

- Bailemos.

- B-bien…

Aún seguían agarrados de la mano, por lo tanto, no les costó nada ponerse en posición de vals. Sasuke pasó su mano por las caderas de Sakura, y ella paso su mano detrás del cuello del azabache. Aunque lo evitaron, sus rostros quedaron a escasos metros de distancia.

Sakura podía sentir la respiración de él mezclada con la de ella, y le producía sonrojos y escalofríos. A Sasuke le pasaba igual. Pero por alguna razón, no apartaron sus ojos de los otros.

Bailaron por un rato, pero se detuvieron en un momento.

- O-oye, Sakura… somos una pareja, ¿verdad?- murmuro, esta vez mirando sus labios.

- S-sí, Sasuke-kun.

- E-entonces debemos actuar como tal…

- ¿A qué te refie…

La beso. Sus labios sabían a cerezo. Mientras que los de Sasuke tenían gusto a chocolate amargo. El beso fue hermoso y a la vez bastante inexperto, ya que era el primero de ambos. Pero eso no les impidió que fuera largo. Sus pulmones exigían aire, y se separaron quedando de nuevo a escasos metros de distancia como hace un momento.

Todo el mundo aplaudió y ambos se dieron cuenta de que los estaban mirando. ¿Qué mierda pasaba?

- ¡Sí que eres lento, Uchiha!- gritó el hombre con el que habían hablado hace unos minutos.

- ¿Lento? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- frunció el ceño.

- Que esta fue la única vez que los vimos besarse a lo largo de la fiesta.

- Hmp, tampoco entramos hace tanto tiempo como para que vean más… b-besos. ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

- ¡Eso que importa! ¡Otro beso!

- No.

- ¡Otro beso!- gritaron todas las personas de la fiesta.

- Sakura…-se giró hacia esta.

- No, Sasuke-kun. Hazlo si tú quieres.- sonrió.

- ¿Y porque no debería querer?

Así, se dieron dos besos más. Obviamente, porque los pidió el público…:_nótese el sarcasmo:_

Cuando finalizo la fiesta, ellos fueron los primeros en irse, aún seguían tomados de la mano. Hasta que Sasuke recordó que estaban en una misión.

- Oye, Sakura… ¿Tu no viste a ningún ninja de la niebla, verdad?- preguntó.

- No, Sasuke-kun. Un segundo...

- ¡Él nos mintió!- frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué haría eso?

- No lo sé… solo vámonos a buscarlo, al parecer no está Naruto tampoco, por qué sino ya hubiera corrido hasta aquí.

- Tienes razón, Sasuke-kun.- sonrió.

Comenzó a llover y en cuestión de segundos estaban muertos de frio y mojados.

- ¡Corre, Sakura!- gritó y salieron corriendo de allí sin saber a dónde iban, hasta que encontraron un refugio y se metieron en él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? Me temo que debemos estar aquí hasta que… pare de llover.- dijo el azabache.

- S-s-sí, Sasuke-kun.- dijo entre escalofríos que Sasuke noto.

- Sakura… tienes los labios morados y estas temblando…

- Oh, no importa, Sasu…

A todo esto en ningún momento se soltaron de las manos, por lo tanto la atrajo hacía él y la abrazo.

- ¿Tienes frio ahora?

- No Sasuke-kun, gracias.

- Aún tienes los labios morados, déjame ver si puedo arreglar eso.- sonrió y la beso nuevamente.

Ambos pasaron la noche allí, sin saber que luego de la fiesta, Naruto y Kakashi salieron de Ichiraku y los siguieron. Pero por supuesto, no sin antes tener un paraguas.

* * *

**Aw, me quedo algo cursi creo yo. En fin, hasta la próxima!:D.**

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Matta-ne!**


End file.
